The Dog Days of Cilan
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Another TF story from me. After Chili steals some donuts from a witch, she casts a spell on Cilan that'll turn him into a dog and erase his human memories! Now Chili must either apologize and bring her a gift or find a way to break the spell himself. Will he be too late? Read and see. Might put this in separate chapters later! R and R plz!


This is a story about three brothers who were triplets, and how one was punished for something his brother did. This is their story...

Cress: this looks like a great place to set up camp!

Chili: *sets his bag down* finally!

Cilan: ditto... now where's the food?!

Chili: is that all you ever think about?

Cilan: butt out!

Cress: calm down, cilan... I packed us each a bento lunch... look in your bag...

Cilan: *looks and spots the wrapped up box* oh... thanks Cress...

Cress: its fine.

Chili: man rice balls, sushi, and other vegetables?! Where's the donuts?!

Cress: you ate them all remember?

Chili: ...ku-so...!

Cress: watch the language...

Chili: whatever, I'm gonna go find some donuts.

Cilan: *swallows* in the middle of the woods?

Chili: just wait *leaves*

Cilan: should I or shouldn't I be worried?

Cress: well yes and no. Yes cause he's our brother and no cause he's an idiot...

Cilan: *sighs* I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble..

Cress: I know, right?

Meanwhile...

Chili: OK, I know there's gotta be a cabin out here somewhere... maybe the owner will let me have some donuts. Now, where am I? *looks around and spots a cabin* bingo! Now to see if any one is home!

So he goes up and knocks several times, but there's no answer. Oddly, the door was unlocked...

Chili: huh... that's weird... hello? I'm coming in! *walks in* this is a nice place... and its warm... *notices the the plate on the table piled high with donuts* sweet mother hubbard... is any one looking...? *looks around then snatches the plate and runs off* I'm sure they won't mind...

However, just as he had left, the owner of the cabin was coming back...

Woman: that's enough firewood to last me... now to eat my donuts- *notices they're gone* what? Who?! Who took my donuts!? Magic mirror come to me and show who's responsible!

Soon, a pretty mirror comes to her and shows her a vision of Chili stealing the donuts...

Woman: where is that brat headed?!

The mirror shows her where his brothers are camped out at...

Woman: hmm, I'll put a spell on the youngest one as punishment, to teach them a lesson. If they ever hope to break it, the thief has to give me a gift and apology... *chants an incantation*

Meanwhile again...

Cress: *notices Cilan* hey bro, you feel OK?

Cilan: not really... I feel dizzy all of a sudden...

Cress: hmm... *checks his temperature* well, you're not warm... do you feel sick?

Cilan: no...

Cress: just lay down then. If you're still feeling bad in the morning, we'll go back home.

Cilan: alright. *lays in his sleeping bag*

Chili: *comes back* hey guys, I got some donuts!

Cress: good for you...

Chili: I was expecting a shocked "What?!" What's wrong?

Cress: Cilan's not feeling well.

Chili: he's a glutton, what did you expect?

Cress: look who's talking. Oh and FYI, he doesn't have a stomachache.

Chili: *surprised* that's a first. So, what's wrong with him?

Cress: I dunno, he just said that he was dizzy. Btb, how did you get those donuts?

Chili: I swiped them out of nearby cabin!

Cress: YOU DID WHAT?!

Chili: you heard right!

Cress: you... IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT CABIN COULD'VE BELONGED TO A SERIAL KILLER?! we gotta get outta here... *packs up everything super fast* you're carrying Cilan since you got us into this mess!

Chili: aw man, but he's so heavy...

Cress: shut up! You should've thought about that before you stole those donuts!

Chili: ku-so!

So, they traveled for most of the night, and made it back to Striaton City by three in the morning. What the two older brothers fail to realize is that their younger brother now has a pair floppy dog ears... same color as his hair...

Later that morning: Day 1

Cress: breakfast! Come and get it!

Cilan: *sound asleep*

Chili: *finishes making his bed and notices* something's not right... he's usually the first one up... *shakes him gently* Cilan? Time to get up...

Cress: *comes in* what's taking so long?

Chili: him... he won't wake up. Its like he's in a deep sleep.

Cress: *snatches the blankets off of him and notices his dog ears* what the?

Chili: why does he have dog ears?

Cress: I dunno, but I'm gonna take them off!

So, Cress tried and tried to take off the dog ears, but he stopped once he realized that they were warm...

Cress: *backs away in shock* n-no way...

Chili: what is it?!

Cress: th-they're real...!

Chili: *in shock* WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Cress: I dunno, but I think he's waking up...

Cilan: *wakes up*

Cress: *notices his eyes; mentally* great... even his vision has gone K-9...

Cilan: why are you staring at me and why is my vision so odd?

Cress: well, how do I explain it... you... um... well... er... hmm...

Cilan: what is it?

Cress: its like this... you're um...

Chili: YOU'RE TURNING INTO A DOG! *clamps his mouth shut there after*

Cress: CHILI!

Chili: sorry... it slipped out...

Cilan: *laughs* oh Chili, you're on crack! Hahaha!

After a few minutes, he realizes that they're both dead serious...

Cilan: wait... you're serious?!

Cress: its true little brother... those dog ears atop your head aren't props, they're real same as your eyesight...

Cilan: this isn't happening... why me...?

Witch: *appears in their room* its happening, because your no good brother stole my donuts!

Cress: *angry* way to go, Chili... you ****ed off a witch and look what she's done to Cilan!

Witch: this is just the beginning... for everyday Chili doesn't apologize and offer me a gift, Cilan will become more dog-like, until he's not your brother anymore, but your pet. Once he fully becomes a dog, all of his memories as a human will be erased...

Cress: ...

Cilan: I think... I'm gonna be sick...

Chili: THATS JUST WRONG! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Witch: oh, I just did... bye now... *disappears*

Cilan: ... ... ... ... *screams and lungs at Chili, choking him*

Cress: whoa, Cilan! Calm down! *pulls him off*

Chili: *coughing*

Cilan: GET OUT! NOW!

Chili: but I...

Cress: I think you had better leave him alone and work on reversing this...

Chili: *leaves quietly*

Later that day...

Cress: *reading a book*

Cilan: *comes in the den* um... C-Cress...?

Cress: hm? Oh, Cilan what is it?

Cilan: I need you to do something for me...

Cress: and that is?

Cilan: *blushes slightly* well... its... um... *whispers in his ear*

Cress: *understands* oh... I see... well, turn around...

Cilan: *does so*

Cress: ready?

Cilan: *nods*

Cress: *rips the back of his pants*

Cilan: *yelps*

Next scene shows Cilan lying on a bean bag chair, his new tail moving about. Cress is trying to comfort him...

Chili: *comes in carrying a bag* ...

Cress: what's in the bag?

Chili: *sets the bag down and glances at the fluffy tail* ...

Cress: *notices* yeah, it grew in sometime today and was bothering him, so I ripped his pants in back, just to let it move about freely.

Chili: ...how's he taking it?

Cress: not well... he ate an entire tub of ice cream and passed out. *looks through the bag*

Chili: food coma...

Cress: Chili... pet supplies...? Really?

Chili: let's face it... its my fault that Cilan is turning into a dog... I just thought that we could just have him as a pet for a bit... there's no way that witch is change him back,even if I did say sorry... *sobs*

Cress: its OK, Chili...

The next day: Day 2

Chili: Cress...

Cress: I know... he's getting worse...

Chili: *goes over to him* Cilan, do you wanna go for a walk?

Cilan: *shakes his head*

Chili: *worried* c-can you still talk?

Cilan: ...yes... *turns his back to him*

Chili: *leaves him alone*

Cress: *sets his food bowl down* I just hope he forgives you before something bad happens to us...

Chili: bad like how?

Suddenly, several masked robbers break in...

Cress: like that! *takes a fighting pose*

Chili: let's get 'em! *charges at them*

Sadly, they were outnumbered and were soon tied back to back, luckily Cilan was OK, but not for long...

Thug: *picks him up by the scruff* what do we do with the mutt?

Chili: hey, you leave my little brother alone!

Thug #2: shut up, kid! Take the mutt out back and put him on his leash. Don't forget to muzzle him!

Cilan: *whimpering*

Outside...

Thug: *puts Cilan on his leash* there, now you or your brothers can't interfere!

Cilan: y-you leave them alone! *bites the thug's ankle hard*

Thug: ow! You little-! *kicks him into a tree*

Cilan: *yelps in pain; lies there*

Thug: mutt... *ties a bandana around his muzzle and puts in a hard knot*

Back in the house...

Cress: *feels something* oh no... Cilan's down...

Chili: what are we gonna do?!

Cress: calm down and reach in my back pocket. My knife should be there...

Chili: *does so* I got it...

Cress: good... now slowly move the blade back and forth on the ropes...

Chili: alright. *does it*

Soon the rope starts to break...

Chili: yes, its breaking...

Cress: good. Once we're free, we knock out those brutes!

After a bit more cutting, the brothers get free and promptly K.O. the thugs with a handy skillet.

Cress: Chili, you call the cops, I'll get Cilan!

Chili: right! *calls the cops*

Cress: *outside* there he is... poor thing... *unties the bandana and unhooks his leash*

Chili: Cress, the police are on the way!

Cress: good... *lies Cilan in his pet bed* please wake up soon...

Later...

Cilan: *wakes up* ow... my head... why is it so dark in here...? *looks at the clock showing 12:10* its after midnight? They didn't even feed me... I'm so hungry... I need food... *goes in the kitchen and notices the bottom cabinet was opened* hm? Isn't that where Chili put my food? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I ate some. *takes out the 20ib bag of dog food and eats*

The next morning: Day 3

Cilan: *whimpering*

Chili: *from upstairs* I'll make breakfast, you call Ash and Iris.

Cress: alright

Cilan: oh no... I'm busted if they find me in here... *tries to stand up but is forced on all fours* great... now I can't stand on two legs anymore... and I have paws... *runs and hides under the couch*

Chili: *in the kitchen and notices the mess* look at this mess! Ugh... I always gotta clean up!

Cress: *comes in* I called them. They said that they'll be here around noon tomorrow.

Chili: did you tell them about Cilan's... "condition"?

Cress: no, I just said that he wasn't feeling good. I can only imagine how they're gonna react to seeing him now. *looks around* wonder where he's at...

Chili: he wasn't in his bed?

Cress: no... and I don't think he's outside. We haven't installed the doggie door yet.

Chili: must be hiding. While I was sweeping, I saw traces of dog food and sheded fur, so he's been in here.

Cilan: *walks in* ...

Cress: *notices* there you are! We've been looking for you. Ash and Iris are coming to visit.

Cilan: ...

Chili: what's wrong?

Cilan: *throws up*

Chili: oh come on! Seriously?!

Cress: something tells me he ate too much... *picks him up and carries him to the den* here, lay in your bed and watch My Little Pony. I'll bring you some water. *drapes a blanket over him*

Cilan: thanks...

Cress: *rubs his back*

Chili: I'm missing out on breakfast for cryin' out loud!

Cress: fine, go stuff your face with donuts. I'll clean up, since you want to whine about it!

Chili: fine! *leaves*

Cress: *sighs sadly* what's happening to us...?

Later, Cress had installed a doggie door in the back door, so Cilan could come and go as he pleases

Cress: that should do it. It feels so weird having a dog for a brother... I really wish there was another way to break this spell... there probably isn't... *goes to check on Cilan and pets him a bit* you feel any better, boy? *pause* OK... where did that come from? I know he heard me...

Cilan: *snores lightly*

Cress: oh... he's asleep... well... *tucks the blanket in around him* pleasant dreams...

Cilan: *mutters* mommy...

Cress: I know how you feel... I miss them too...

Chili: *comes downstairs* he's sleeping a lot...

Cress: I think the transformation is zapping away his energy...

Chili: yeah... *looks at Cilan* d-do you really think he would forget us, after his memories are erased? We're the only family he has left...

Cress: I hope not... that's something I couldn't live with...

Chili: *eyes get watery* its my fault... I should be the one turned into a dog, not him! He had nothing to do with what I did, so why is he being punished?! Huh?! It should be me! *sobbing*

Cress: *hugs Chili* shhhh... its gonna be alright...

Chili: how can you say that?! His transformation is nearly complete! By tomorrow, he probably won't be able to talk anymore!

Cress: ...

Chili: wake up, Cress! Our brother is fading! Don't you get it?! All is lost...

Soon he feels a lick on his face

Chili: what? Cilan, what is it?

Cilan: *licks him again; then hugs him*

Cress: I think he feels your pain... plus he seems to have forgiven you...

Cilan: our bond... as brothers... it can't be broken... that's one thing the spell can't interfere with... I'm sorry, Chili... that I was upset at you for so long, after finding out what you had done and the result that had followed...

Chili: its OK, little bro... I shouldn't have been so selfish... otherwise this... *holds up his paw* ...wouldn't have happened...

Cilan: *lies in his lap*

Chili: *pets him* its OK...

Cress: *sits down next to them* we'll figure something out...

Cilan: I hope so... this fur is itchy...

Later that night... after Cress had gone off to bed, Chili had stayed up a little longer, searching for a way to break the spell on the internet...

Chili: that witch... she's gonna pay... with her life!

Cilan: *wrapped up in a blanket* what do you mean?

Chili: I'm gonna kill her and change you back.

Cilan: how?

Chili: you'll see, but I will tell you it involves turning her into a dog.

Cilan: I got a bad feeling about this... in my stomach...

Chili: you're probably just full. You did eat a lot tonight.

Cilan: I guess you're right... *yawn* but Chili... promise me you won't do anything that'll get yourself killed... I don't want to loose you...

Chili: *pets him* I promise. Now you get some sleep. Don't forget, Ash and Iris are coming tomorrow...

Cilan: OK... *drifts of to sleep*

Chili: soon Cilan... you can finally go back to living normal life... *takes out a strange dog leash and has an evil look in his eyes*

The next morning: Day 4

Cress: Chili?! Come on man, where are you?!

Cilan: *opens one eye; annoyed*

Cress: Cilan, have you seen Chili?

Cilan: he left earlier to go do something. Now go back to sleep... its still early...

Cress: fine... *goes back upstairs* wonder what he had to do...

Meanwhile with Chili

Chili: so many people here... I need someone who wouldn't see it coming...

Plasma grunt: *notices Chili* hey kid! Hand over your Pokémon in the name of Lord N!

Chili: *mentally* bingo! *aloud* sure you can take my Pokémon, but let's go over here to the woods...

Plasma grunt: *follows him* make it snappy, kid! No tricks!

In the woods... Chili gets out the leash in secret, preparing to strangle the grunt

Plasma grunt: so where are they?!

Chili: right here! *wraps the leash around his neck tightly*

Plasma grunt: *choking*

Chili: no hard feelings but... my little brother has been turned into a dog by a witch, and I need to break the spell, and with your life force he'll be back to being a human, slowly but surly!

Plasma grunt: *choking slows*

Chili: *hair is straight (like Pinkie Pie's)* that's right... play dead... play dead...

After a few minutes, the grunt dies and Chili takes the leash off

Chili: this will help Cilan greatly... *runs back to the gym*

Back at the gym

Cress: you want another sausage?

Cilan: please

Cress: *sets down a plate of them* eat up, then

Cilan: thanks~ *noms*

Cress: sure... *goes to wash the dishes*

Chili: *comes in*

Cress: *notices* there you are! What took you?! Breakfast ended a few minutes ago!

Chili: don't yell at me... I left a note... *hooks the leash on Cilan's collar*

Cress: I didn't see it.

Cilan: *hacks up the note* sorry...

Chili: its OK, just be more careful next time.

Cress: guess I'll prepare lunch in a little while

Chili: *gets a box of donuts* I'll take Cilan for a walk

Cress: alright

Outside...

Cilan: hey Chili, why did you leave earlier?

Chili: I was looking for someone to kill.

Cilan: YOU WHAT?!

Chili: I did it for you... this leash... it has the power to make one's dream come true, the drawback is that I need to murder for it to work...

Cilan: you're insane, you know that?!

Chili: I'm not insane... *pets him* its all for you... to get you back to normal...

Cilan: *shakes his hand off* you're not my brother... not anymore... *runs away*

Chili: Cilan, come back! *chases after him*

Soon it starts to storm... as Cilan ran farther and farther away... but a lightening bolt hits a nearby tree and it crashed down atop him, crushing him...

Cilan: *let's out a weak whimper before passing out*

Chili: Cilan! I'm sorry! Where are you?! *hears a weak whimper close by* Cilan?!

He soon spots him lying under the tree, blood coming from his mouth

Chili: oh-no... alright Pansear, come out and use Mach Punch!

Pansear: Pan! Pansear! *comes out and uses Mach Punch, destroying the tree*

Chili: good job, return!

Pansear: *goes back in the pokeball*

Chili: Cilan... come on... you can't die...

Cilan: *coughs* Chili... I'm so cold...

Chili: shhh... its alright now...

Cilan: I see a light...

Chili: no... please... Cilan... listen to me... no matter how you look or how you act... you'll always be my little brother... and I'm truly sorry for everything I put you and Cress through these last few days...

Cilan: *smiles a little* thanks Chili... *sighs*

Chili: Cilan? *shakes him* Cilan?! No... he can't be... *listens for a heartbeat*

There isn't one

Chili: ... *gently picks him up and carries him back to the gym*

Meanwhile

Cress: I'm getting worried... they should've been back by now...

Iris: maybe they're waiting out the storm?

Ash: I'm sure Chili would've called

Cress: I wonder if something bad happened...

Soon enough the gym door opens and Chili walks in with Cilan in his arms

Ash: wow, you guys made it! Ew, you smell like wet dog...

Cress: is Cilan alright?

Chili: *lies him in his bed; monotone* ...no... he's come down with a sudden... case of death! *runs to his room and slams the door*

Ash: C-Cilan... is dead?

Cress: ...

Iris: *cries*

Ash: this can't be...

Cress: *loosing his sanity* he he he... he's not dead for real... he's just playing... see? Cilan you can cut the act now...

Ash: *notices* Cress is loosing it...

Iris: what should we do?

Ash: there's nothing we can do... it was just a bad day to come... let's go...

they both leave

Chili: that witch is gonna die today! *leaps out of his window and runs into the woods*

Once there, he immediately began to look for her cabin, and he found it within minutes. He went up to the door and once again it was unlocked...

Chili: what an idiot... but this is a good chance to ambush her...! She'll pay for causing all of us sorrow and despair! *hides*

After a while of waiting, she finally comes back

Witch: hmm guess I'll make a veggie stew tonight.

Chili: *in the darkness* you know... its never a good idea to leave your door unlocked... you never know who might break in...

Witch: well, if it isn't the bad boy who stole my donuts. Come to apologize?

Chili: *steps into the light* no I've come to take your life and avenge my brother! *takes out the leash*

Witch: really now? Well, you'll never beat me! *shoots some magic at him*

Chili: *dodges* man I need an opening... let's see... *notices a 'do not touch' shelf* ah-ha... *goes over to it and knocks all her precious potions off of it*

Witch: ahhhh! My potions! You brat!

Chili: you mad? *jumps on her and ties the leash around her neck tightly* say uncle! Say it!

Witch: *choking*

Chili: I can't hear you!

Witch: *chokes out the dog spell incantation*

Chili: *grunts and let's go*

Witch: *kicks him* how do you like it? The same spell I put on your brother, I put on you! *cackles*

Chili: this isn't over! *jumps on her and tightens the leash once more* I may turn into a dog or not but as long as you're dead, thats all that matters!

Meanwhile at the gym

Cress: *notices something* hey... that's a human hand on him... could the spell be breaking...?

As Cress watches on, Cilan continues to become more and more human...

Back at the cabin

Witch: *growling and snarling*

Chili: shut up! You brought this on yourself! I'm doing this for my brother! I wasn't gonna let you just up and erase his memories of us or his travels! *has several flashbacks of Cilan leaving with Ash and Iris, then of him and Pansear reconciling thanks to his brother's strategy in battle, and lastly the time when their gym was nearly taken, but in the end Cilan beat the trainer and her Abamasnow...* you'll never understand... I love my brothers dearly... our bond can never be broken... so you can go and rot in tartarus! *strangles her until her neck snaps* its... over... *notices a revival potion* that should bring Cilan back to life... *leaves*

Later, he finally made it back to the gym

Cress: Chili... where did you go? I was worried...

Chili: I'm fine, Cress... just feel a little funny... *gives the revival potion to Cilan*

Cilan: *slowly wakes up* wh-what happened?

Chili: you died, but I brought you back.

Cilan: thanks. *rubs his face* hey... I'm not furry anymore! I'm back to normal! How?

Chili: I killed the witch, but during the fight she put the spell on me. I don't feel any different, but I got the feeling I'm gonna be a hybrid for the time being.

Cilan: *hugs him tightly* thank you so much...

Chili: hey, you're my little brother... remember that...

Cilan: OK

Chili: oh one more thing...

Cilan: what is it?

Chili: GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

Cilan: *notices and blushes* right...

Cress: I'm impressed Chili... that took guts...

Chili: no it was love... its the one thing that can conquer evil.

Cress: well I'm making your favorite dinner tonight. You deserve it.

Chili: oh sweet sweet ramen...

Cilan: *comes back down wearing Chinese clothing* feels good to be back on two legs again...

Cress: we're glad you're back. So you wanna help with dinner?

Cilan: sure! Its been a while since I last cooked.

Chili: I'll set the table!

Two weeks later

Cilan: so Chili, how are you holding up?

Chili: it feels weird having a tail... and my hearing is so good I can hear anythi- squirrel! *looks around*

Cress: *sweatdrops*

Cilan: at least you can still still walk on two legs

Chili: true

Cress: come on you guy! The movie's starting!

Chili: oh let's go!

Cilan: wait up!


End file.
